Going Through Hell
by Sexysalazar
Summary: Bellatrix shows up at Number 4 Privet Drive, and asks for Harry's help. What happens next is up to fate. Harry/Bellatrix, Ron/Pansy, Hermione/Krum
1. Release

A/N: Well, here is my very first story. This will be very strong Harry/Bellatrix, and it will include some... unsavory elements. It will be graphic, but it will not be smut. I also do not own any characters included in the Potterverse. Having said that, let's get on with the story!

Chapter 1: Release

"Open up this door, boy! Dudley wants his breakfast!" These were the first words Harry Potter heard on the first day of his summer vacation. They were not pleasant, along with the pounding that accompanied them, but to him it meant his nightmare was over. It also meant that it was one night closer to his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

When he was a baby, Harry's parents were killed by a wizard named Voldemort. However, when Voldemort tried to do the same to Harry, his curse failed, and it destroyed Voldemort instead. Afterwards, Harry was taken to live with his relatives who used him as a slave.

But, on his eleventh birthday, he received a letter of invitation to Hogwarts, and his life was forever changed. He discovered he was a wizard with fantastic abilities, and that he was quite famous. He made friends, and he made enemies. Since then, Harry's life was filled with danger and fear. Voldemort had not been destroyed, and in fact had returned at the end of Harry's fourth year, killing one of his friends. Harry escaped Voldemort, but not the backlash from a stubborn public.

After a torturous fifth year, Harry fought Voldemort again at the Ministry of Magic, along with his followers, the Death Eaters. During the fight, a woman named Bellatrix Lestrange killed his godfather, Sirius Black. Since then, he had nightmares of Sirius falling through the Veil, never to be seen again.

"Coming," he said as he reached for his glasses. He did not need to get dressed as he usually slept in his day clothes, primarily for the lack of pajamas, but also because he did not want anyone to see his scars while he slept. It was unlikely, but he did come from a world where the impossible happened on the daily. "I'll make sure the fat git is fed," he muttered, making his way to the door.

"About time you got up, you filthy freak. You spend too much time lazing about. Probably getting used to not having to work for anything." Uncle Vernon was not in a good mood today. Harry walked down to the kitchen, and started making breakfast. Before long, he heard Dudley banging on the table with his silverware. One spell, he thought. All it would take is one spell and I will be out of here. And suddenly, there was a spell. But not from Harry.

The door exploded open, as a tall woman with long, crazy black hair walked through, wielding a wand. "Where is Harry Potter?"

"Who are you to be asking questions, bitch? And, wait... HOW DARE YOU BRING YOUR KIND TO OUR HOME, BOY? I'll put you in your pla-AAAAAAAAAAAA...," Vernon bellowed, only to finish with a blood curdling scream.

"I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. And I'm the most feared witch in the world. CRUCIO," Bellatrix declared, before cursing him. Before long he was unconscious, and the rest of the family were stunned. Harry could only look on in shock, as he did not have his wand with him. He was even more surprised when Bellatrix walked over and dropped to her knees in front of him. "Harry? I need your help," was all he heard before he passed out like the rest of the household.

HELLHELLHELLHELLHELL

Harry came to, and as he opened his eyes he saw, to his confusion, a torso clad in black. As he followed it, he saw a pair of covered breasts that made his mouth water. He kept going until he saw the killer of his godfather, and his mouth went dry as he realized his head was on her lap and she was petting his hair.

He scrambled to his feet, grabbed a knife from the counter, and pointed it at her. "What are you doing here," he demanded.

"Can you put the knife down, please? I'm actually already nervous being here."

"Why should I? You killed my godfather. You attacked Uncle Vernon. YOU'RE A BLOODY DEATH EATHER!"

"I can explain everything, just please sit down." Harry finally looked at her straight, and realized that she was terrified. He decided to give her the benefit of the doubt and sat down, but he held the knife. He reached for the pan on the stove, only to find it was empty. He glared at her, as she noticeably gulped.

"Talk. Why are you here?"

"I need your help."

"I gathered that. How did you find me?"

"I've been trying to find you."

"Why is the pan empty?"

"I hadn't eaten in two days, and it looked good. You have a good house elf."

"I don't have a house elf. Here I am the house elf. Why did you kill Sirius?" At this she looked down in shame.

"I didn't want to. I was under orders to take him out of the fight, and so I tried to stun him. I didn't mean to kill him. He was my oly family member outside my sisters who actually cared about me." Harry lowered his knife in surprise.

"Couldn't you have just disobeyed?" At this she started crying. Harry had never seen anything like it. The most feared Death Eater, was crying in front of him.

"T-they would have p-punished me for that. You don't know what it's like. I hated it there. I never wanted to join him. I was forced to because of Rudolphus."

"How could he have forced you?"

"There is a marriage contract between us. He has complete control over me."

"And you said they punished you? How?" At this point, she cried even harder.

"T-they rape me. Rudolphus let's them, and watches while he laughs."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry that is happening to you." He walked over and gave her a tender hug. She flinched, but relaxed into him, inhaling his pleasant scent. He smelled like a mixture of smoke, sweat, and broom cleaning oil. "You said you needed my help. What would I be able to do to help you?"

She pulled away from his hug, and looked him in the eyes. Violet met emerald as she said, "I need you to kill my husband."

A/N: Well that is it for chapter 1. If you are reading this, I hope you enjoyed, as it is my first story. It's been a while since I have wanted to do a story with these two, but it took a while to be able to find a good idea. Please be aware that not all of these characters will be strictly like the books. As it is now about 0130 where I am, I am stopping it here. Anyway, please rate and review, as all input is welcome. Thank you for your time. Sexysalazar, signing out.


	2. Resentment

A/N: Thank you so much for the support you have shown me. I was honestly surprised with how many follows I got in one day. As for the reviews, thank you for the constructive criticism, and other such feedback.

brodylopa: I will update as much as I can, and I agree with the fact that there should be more stories with Harry and Bellatrix.

Philosophize: Thank you for your input. When it comes to Bella being violent, she only cursed him because he called her a bitch, something that Rudolphus constantly calls her. A lot of the other stuff was just lazy writing, because I was tired. In regards to Harry, he fainted from a mixture of shock and exhaustion, because of the nightmares. He definitely still has animosity towards her, but he hugged her because he wasn't sure what else to do. Thank you for what you said about my grammar and other stuff, because I have definitely seen a lot of bad writing on here. I wanted my writing to be better.

nina0116: I appreciate what you said, and I am definitely looking forward to what the story will end up being, as there are many things that I have in store, and many more I have not thought of yet. I am just as excited to see what will happen.

And that is it for the review responses. I know it has been quite long, and I do not intend them all to be this long, but I couldn't resist replying with my thoughts. Thank you very much for everything because I thought it would a lot longer before I got readers. Well, that is all. Oh, almost forgot. I do not own any characters in the Wizarding World. On to the story.

**Chapter 2: Resentment**

Harry looked at Bellatrix and backed away. "Kill your husband? No. No, I won't do it."

"Please," she pleaded, her voice cracking. "You are the only one who can do it. I need you to!"

"Well, I can't! I still need to process this entire situation! You show up, claiming that you are innocent, and that you didn't want to kill Sirius, and that you were forced to do everything horrible that they say! Forgive me if it sounds unbelievable! Actually, you know what? No. I don't need your forgiveness. Just get out." Bellatrix was shocked into silence at this explosion, tears streaming down her face. Her entire body was shaking at the volume and the power that pulsed from the teenager, terrified as she realized that he was not someone to underestimate.

"Please, I'm begging you -"

"OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! AND CLEAN UP THE MESS YOU MADE WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!" Bellatrix quietly stood, and pointed her wand at the Dursleys.

"_Obliviate_," she said in shaking voice, and with a few more waves of her wand, the door was back to normal. "I'm sorry. I just thought you of all people would be willing to help." With this, she exited the dwelling and Apparated away with a loud crack.

Harry busied himself with starting breakfast for the second time, while a million thoughts ran through his mind. _She's a Death Eater, _his brain said. _But she was forced, _his heart argued. _She killed Sirius. But she said she didn't mean to. She has done unspeakable things. But she didn't want to._

Gradually, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't his problem, no matter what his conscience said. He would just suffer through another summer, and be back at Hogwarts. Maybe get some sleep. Another thing he missed about Hogwarts. The sleeping draughts provided by Madam Pomfrey.

HELLHELLHELLHELLHELLHELL

He was silent for the rest of the morning, not that the Dursleys would care. If anything, it cheered them up. They didn't pay attention to him as Aunt Petunia cooed over her fat lard of a son, and Uncle Vernon fumed over the newspaper. However, Uncle Vernon quickly left for work after his breakfast was finished, and Petunia went out to gossip with the neighbours.

Harry went up to his room, not wishing to be around anyone at the moment. As he opened the door, he saw two letters on his desk. The first was from Hermione. That at least cheered him up.

_Dear Harry, _it read, _I already miss you. Dumbledore has brought me and Ron to... well, somewhere. It's not important. But, I have been catching up on my reading, and practicing some spells for next year. I can't wait for next year. Hopefully Malfoy will leave us alone, but fat chance. Anyways, please tell me if there is anything I can do to help. Ron is being SUCH a bore. He only ever talks about Quidditch. I think he is lonely. Please write back, and no matter how much you want to, don't curse your relatives._

_Your friend, Hermione._

It was surprisingly short, which automatically put him on guard. He knew she was hiding something. _She never talks about Malfoy, and she didn't remind me to not slack off, _he thought. _And what was that business about Dumbledore taking them somewhere? And practicing spells? Out of school? What is she hiding? No matter._

He turned his gaze to the second letter. It was much thicker and was from Gringotts.

_Mr. Potter, _it read, _We at Gringotts Bank are writing to inform you of the will reading for the late Sirius Black. We are aware that he is your godfather, and as you have not responded to any letters we sent to your magical guardian, we have decided to send this one to you. The reading will occur on June the 14th, at 10.30am. We have included a Port key that will take you here a half hour before the reading. We hope to see you soon._

_May your gold flow freely, Ragnok, Director of Gringotts._

Harry finished reading this with tears in his eyes as he thought of Sirius. He wiped his eyes and looked out the window. _Wait a minute, _he thought, _Dumbledore is my magical guardian. Why did he never tell me anything? He kept it from me, but why? _It was then that he realized that the old headmaster wasn't as pleasant as he seemed.

With this in his head, and the impromptu visitation earlier, Harry had much to think about. Combine that with the fact that Hermione had been practicing spells, and the Ministry had not sent a letter about the magic that was used, he felt betrayed. He didn't know what to think anymore. He could only form one coherent thought,and that was that he needs to reevaluate who I trusts. His world was not as it seemed.

A/N: Hi guys. I just wanted to say thank you again for what you are doing. I will do my best to answer your questions and respond to reviews. In just 24 hours this story already has 10 favorites and 30 follows! So just thank you all for enjoying. It is around 0100 where I am (I will probably be updating around this time) and so I am going to bed. As always, thank you for your time. See you next update. Sexysalazar, signing out.


	3. Announcement

Sorry about being so long. I have been really busy with school, and later work, and I hope you can forgive me. The next update will come soon, so don't think I have forsaken you all. I appreciate all the support overall, and I will work to earn it. See you soon! Sexysalazar, signing out.


	4. Repossession

A/N: Welcome to soon. I live.

Chapter 3: Repossession

Three soft knocks at the door startled Harry out of his thoughts. As he looked around, he realized that the hour grew late with his musings. He got up and opened the door to see nothing there, other than a slight ripple effect in the air. He backed away from the door, saying, "Come in, Black." The rippling moved well into the room, or as much as the limited space would allow. Harry peeked down the hallway making sure no one was there, closed it, and turned around to see his visitor.

"How did you know I was there," Bellatrix asked, after casting privacy charms.

"Work on your Disillusionment. You rippled like disturbed water."

"So have you thought any more about it?", she asked hopefully. Harry sat on the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"I'm not sure what to do. I'm not sure what to think. You kill the closest family I have, and you claim you didn't want to. You ask me for this huge favor, and I want to help you, but I can't kill someone. Then there is other stuff going on with..." Harry trailed off.

"With what?" Bellatrix sat down next to him. She reached for his hand, as he stood up and went to the wall. "I'm sorry it's not my place."

"You're right. It isn't your place", he replied coldly, then his voice softened. "But, fuck it. I don't have anyone else to talk to." He laid down on the bed, looked at Bellatrix and said dryly, "So, Doc, you have a notebook?"

HELLHELLHELLHELLHELLHELL

"Bullshit." Bellatrix said, as she closed the notebook with a snap. "No fucking way that they think you cheated."

"...From all I told you, you think that I would be lying about people thinking I cheated to get into a tournament?" Harry sat up on the bed with a raised eyebrow

"You are the golden boy, from what I hear. Nobody would ever turn against you in school. Except maybe my whelp of a nephew." She stood up and stretched, looking around in the small room. "Good job on getting him turned into a ferret, though."

"That's what you are concerned about? Blimey, you have some strange priorities in your hearing. So, when are you going to stop bothering me?"

"Oh, I'm bothering you now? Little lonely Potty doesn't want me around? And even after I learned all his filthy little secrets?" She teased him while holding up the notebook.

"As if I would give you all of my secrets." He laughed her off, and calmly stood up.

"Oh? So you don't mind if I just keep this and, oh, so many things to do with it! I could sell it, I could leak it! Imagine the money in that!"

Harry went quiet. "Give me the notebook, Lestrange. Right now."

"Come get it." Bellatrix had moved to the direct other side of the room. Harry whipped out his wand and summoned the book right from her hands, and she pouted. "No fair… You take all the fun out of things."

"Uh huh. Sure." Harry started urgently flipping through the notebook. It was full of nothing but drawings. "Is this supposed to be a joke?" Bellatrix peered at the page.

"No, that's a unicorn." She snickered at his confusion.

"And what is this fat thing on it?"

"Some bitch from my third year. She tried to take my treacle tart. Don't give me that look! Kreacher made an amazing treacle tart!" Harry sighed, tossed the notebook on the bed, and sat in the chair. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses, and tried to settle his hair. The hair plan backfired, so he accepted bitter defeat before taking on a pensive look. "Wait. I've seen that face before… Are you hungry or something?"

"What? No. I'm thinking about something."

"Are you sure you aren't hungry? That's the look that Severus gets when he is hungry…"

"I am sure that I am not hungry! Are you crazy?" There was a short silence as Harry began mentally kicking himself.

"You are supposed to be the Saviour of the Wizarding World, and you are dumb enough to ask that of me?" She looked at him as if he was the crazy one, and sat on the bed. "We're doomed."

"We are not doomed."

"We are completely and utterly doomed. The Boy Who Lived is a twit, and an idiot."

"Stop saying that. We are not doomed!"

"Here lies Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black! She took a chance on an idiot, and the idiot got himself killed!" She laid down on the bed in a funeral resting position, and conjured a white sheet over herself.

"You aren't going to die in my bed."

"Oh?" SHe flipped the sheet away and smirked at him. "And where AM I going to die, Chosen One? From where I see it, your bed is extremely comfortable. Better than Azkaban, that's for sure. Now get over here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Then beg. Actually, don't. Girls don't find that attractive. Get over here and lay in this bed."

"... Why?"

"Bragging rights, mostly." She patted the spot next to her, as Harry turned bright red.

"I am not getting in that bed. It can barely fit me, let alone both of us. Besides you are a bit older than me, and we still have work to do." Harry stood up and walked to the door, before turning back to her. "Wait. They are alive, right?"

"Wow. First, rude. I am 16 at heart. Second, I can scooch! Third, they are alive, I just put up repelling charms." She waved her wand, vanishing the white sheet, and got off the bed. "And what do you mean by 'we still have work to do'?"

"It's simple, really. You are going to help me fuck up Dumbedore's plans." Bellatrix stared at him and started laughing.

"Wait, you're serious?" Harry nodded. "Well, shit. You never do things halfway, do you? Why not stroll right into Gringotts and demand money while we're at it?" His expression didn't change. "Please don't tell me we are going to stroll right into Gringotts and demand money."

"Okay." He shrugged and opened the door.

"Wait, what?"

"You said not to tell you. So I won't." He started walking down the stairs, then paused and looked back at her with a smirk.

"I don't recommend going down there."

"Why not? I'm hungry."

I knew it, she thought, triumphantly. "Because there are violent walruses down there."

"Violent…. You mean the Dursleys?"

"No, I mean the Wabbajacks up the road, yes, I mean the Dursleys! I don't want them to hurt you. And, also, I may have done a slightly worse than normal job covering my tracks."

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. It's only slightly worse." At that moment, the front of the house decided to conveniently explode. Harry was blown back up the stairs, colliding with Bellatrix, knocking her head against the wall. His head, however, was extremely well cushioned, much to his eternal embarrassment. Ten masked Death Eaters strolled into the house.

"Split up! Find the whore! Whoever takes her down first gets first dibs. And kill whoever she is trying to fuck." Nine heads nodded as the Dursleys were swiftly taken out and wizards searched the house. The repelling charms that Bellatrix had placed held long enough for Harry to get to his feet and grab his wand. He looked back at the incapacitated Bellatrix. Most feared dark witch of our time, my arse, he thought, before looking down the stairs. He quietly walked down and looked around.

He pointed his wand and Stupefied two of them near the table, trying to keep his voice low. He pointed his wand at the chandelier and muttered a low "Diffindo", severing the cord and crushing two more under it. By this time, their compatriots had noticed and started casting spells in his area. Harry hid behind the wall.

"It's the Potter brat! Don't kill him! The Dark Lord needs him alive! The focus is on her!"

"Tell me what you want with her", Harry yelled back.

"She's my wife, you imbecile! And once we're finished with you, she'll be mine again, instead of shagging a little shit with a hero complex!" It was Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Oh, really? Is that all I am?" His voice had gone cold. A magical wind swept through the house pulling at their robes, as the lights began to dim. Rodolphus signalled for his men to cease fire, as Harry stepped from behind the wall. "Bombarda," he said in a calm, dark voice, his green eyes glowing bright as a curse. The spell hit the ceiling, causing roofing to hit them all and knock their balance. Harry pointed his wand at two of the men and quickly cast an Avada Kedavra at both of them, killing them instantly. He did the same with another two, leaving only Rodolphus.

"Potter, what are you doing? You can't just kill people! That's not your way!" Rodolphus was struggling to stand up, but before he could point his wand, an Expelliarmus pulled it away.

"You can't do this! It's not right! It's not fair!"

"Flippendo." Rodolphus was flipped into the counters in the kitchen. "Not right? Not fair? That's the argument you use? You hypocrite. Diffindo," A large cut appeared on the man's body, and another, and another as Harry kept casting the spell. "Something that amuses me about you Death Eaters is that you don't realize something very obvious." Rodolphus tried to ask what, but there was too much blood dripping into his mouth. "It isn't Voldemort you should be afraid of. It's me. Diffindo!" The last spell cut Rodolphus's throat wide open, and the last thing he saw were burning green eyes and a cold smile.

He turned around, and walked back up the stairs as the lights became brighter, the winds settled, and his eyes went back to normal. He laid his hand on Bellatrix's chest, finding a steady pulse. Harry sighed in relief, and she started to stir. She opened his eyes and he instantly had a wand pointed between his. "Explain yourself, Potter, or I blast you away for copping a feel at a married woman."

"Does checking for a pulse because you were knocked out count?" He quickly pulled his hand back as she nodded and groaned in pain.

"What happened? Did we get an in house visit from the Knight Bus?"

"More like a visit from your husband and nine goons." Bellatrix jumped up at that and ran down the stairs. She stopped when she saw the carnage that awaited her, and she had to resist gagging.

"What happened here? Did someone else come in, or was this you?" Harry had calmly walked down thesteps and stood behind her.

"It was the Wabbajacks from down the street. I may have helped, but it was thanks to you that I stayed awake."

"What do you mean?" Harry gestured at her chest and she caught on, and smacked him on the arm. "Fucking pervert. Did Rodolphus escape?" Harry pointed at the mangled mess that was once Rodolphus Lestrange, and she ran over and started kicking the body.

"Ah… nevermind." He quickly shut up when he heard her crying and the constant stream of various slurs, swears, and other unpleasant remarks in multiple languages, some dead. He became very knowledgeable about insults that day, and animal anatomy at the same time. When she stopped kicking and swearing, she was just crying very angrily over the corpse. Harry tapped her on the shoulder and she suddenly turned and latched on with such force that he thought he would fall. Merlin, it's another Hermione!

"Harry?"

"That's me."

"I can't thank you enough for this. He's finally dead!"

"Yeah sure, it was nothing." She instantly smacked him. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"It may be nothing to you, Potter, but it's fucking everything to me!" And then, in her limited way of saying thanks, she kissed him, deeply. If anyone was watching, they wouldn't be sure if his face was red from the slap or from the kiss. And, like any upstanding neighborhood, someone had evidently called the police, as sirens drew near. Harry pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be! It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Bella, I…."

HELLHELLHELLHELLHELLHELLHELLHELL

A/N: Soon is a relative term. I updated, thanks to the quarantine. I honestly had a different plan for chapter 3 when I first wrote it, but I preferred this. Also, cliffhangers, because if Game of Thrones can do it, why can't I? Anyway. I hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is appreciated. See you next chapter. Sexysalazar, out.


End file.
